The human and the elf maiden
by Arma
Summary: The story of the love of Aragorn and Arwen following the reunion of the Fellowship in Rivendell. May be considered AU alternative universe
1. Arriving at Rivendell

**A/N:** This is my second fic. It is going to be much, much longer than the first. I don't believe i will be able to update very often but i will do my best... Later chapters will be rated R, so read at your own risk. Hope you like it!

Thank you to all those who read "A new life", especially those who reviewed; you are very kind.

**Disclaimer:** Once more I repeat: All these wonderful places and characters belong to the genius J.R.R. Tolkien (except for some characters I may add in later chapters). There are also some scenes I will use from the movie, all of them belonging to the incredible Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh and Philipa Boyens.

**Chapter one- Arriving at Rivendell**

Arwen and Frodo had arrived a few hours ago from their dangerous race against the Ringwraiths. Lord Elrond had immediately taken Frodo to a room where he was tending to his wounds since their arrival. Arwen, who was obviously tired, had been told to go to her room and get some sleep. But she hadn't managed to do so...She was worried about Frodo, whose life was in danger, and about Aragorn, who hadn't still arrived. Tired of lying in her bed, Arwen got up and decided to do something useful. She went to find her father; maybe she could do something for Frodo. She found him in a room full of healing plants and that sort of things. Frodo was lying in the bed, apparentily sleeping. Next to him was Bilbo, sitting in a chair, and Gandalf, who was quietly talking to her father.

"Adar?" - Arwen called gently.

"Arwen, what are you doing here? You should be resting."

"I didn't manage to. How is Frodo doing?"

"He will recover, but there are still some things to do."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, my daughter. He must rest right now. And you should be resting to."

"I will go for a walk and try to rest then. Call if you need something or if there are any news."

"I will."

Arwen left the room and went for a walk. The gardens of Rivendell had always had a calming effect on her. She sat under a tree and leaned against it, something she usually did with Aragorn. And how much she wished he was with her right now. Was he all right? Was he safe? Oh Valar, she couldn't bear not knowing the answers. She tried to push all these thoughts away but they always managed to come back; but after so much mind struggling she felt really tired and managed to rest.

Arwen woke up next morning in her bedroom. Two tall figures were standing next to the door.

"You know, falling asleep outside during winter was not the wisest thing you ever did, my dear lady."- one of them said.

"Elladan? Elrohir? What are you doing here?"

"Just checking out how our little sister was doing." - Elrohir answered.

"When did you arrive?"

"Just in time to bring a certain almost-frozen-elf-maiden back to her room..." - Elladan said.

Arwen smiled at this. Only her brothers had the power to make her laugh at times like this. Suddenly everything that had happened just the day before came rushing back to her head.

"Arwen, what is it?" - Elrohir asked, concerned

"Nothing, nothing...How is Frodo doing?"

"Adar says he has been recovering fast."

"And, is there any news from Estel?"

"No. but don't worry, he surely knows how to take care of himself. Come, you should eat something."

Arwen gladly accepted the idea. She hadn't been able eat nothing the day before.

Two very long days passed, with no news from Estel. But the wait would soon end.

**Please RR**


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 2- Reunion**

Arwen had been walking through the gardens for most of the day. She had done so for the last days, trying to forget her worries about her love. Now that Frodo had fully recovered she could only think about Aragorrn. She sat under the same tree she had sat the days before. When would he arrive? When would she look upon his crystal blue eyes and taste his sweet lips? Suddenly she was startled when someone gently set his hand on hers. She couldn't feel happier when she discovered who the person was.

"Estel?" - she asked, not sure if she was just dreaming.

He just smiled warmly and hugged her tight, never wanting to let go.

"Yes, I'm here..." - he whispered softly in her ear.

"I was so afraid."

"Of what, meleth nin?"

"That I might never see you again..."

"I would never leave you, Arwen."

Then he leaned his head and kissed her lips, showing her all the love and affection he felt. When they broke apart, Aragorn looked deep in her eyes, and with his hand he traced her every line, trying to memorize every inch of her face. Suddenly he noticed the small wound in her cheek.

"How did you get this?" - he asked concerned.

"Don't worry; it's nothing special. Just a little wound I made while rescuing Frodo."

"Did the wraiths hurt you?"

"No, melda. Don't worry."

There was a moment of silence before Aragorn spoke again, concern evident in his face.

"Hannon le"

"What for?"

"For rescuing Frodo. Without you, he would be one of the wraiths by now; I would have failed..."

"Meleth, you're not guilty."

"I can't help feeling such..."

"Shhh..." - Arwen said, putting a finger to his lips.

They kissed again, trying to drawn their fears and light their hopes.

"I love you, my angel." - Aragorn said softly.

"So do I. Forever..."

Aragorn then sat on the soft grass against the tree trunk. Arwen leaned against his chest and he protectivily encircled his strong arms around her waist. They stood like this for a long time, until the moon shone bright in the sky.

"Arwen, we should go. Lord Elrond will notice your absence at dinner."

"What about you? Won't you have dinner with us. It will be a celebration for Frodo's recovering."

"I know, but your brothers told me they had important news. I probably won't be present; well, I may appear at the Fire Hall, if I have time."

"All right. I will be waiting for you."

They headed then to The Last Homely House. Aragorn left Arwen in her room and went after the twins.

Aragorn found Elladan and Elrohir in the gardens.

"So, there is some important news, isn't it?" – Estel asked

"Good night to you to." – Elladan said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if I was rude but I didn't like the way you both looked when you told me that you had news. Are they that bad?"

"I fear they are, Aragorn" – Elrohir answered.

They sat in a near bench.

"Well, it's quite a long story… On our last trip with the Dunedain, we went to the realm of Gondor. But Halbarad warned us not to enter the realm because Denthor had changed some laws…"

"What do you mean?"

"All right; I will go straight to the problem: elves are being enslaved, Estel."

"What?"

"I know it's strange, but please listen: during the rule of Ecthelion, the nobles felt they had no power in the rule of the realm. They envied you, as you know and they envied the elves, whose council Ecthelion accepted gratefully. When Denethor took the rule of the city, they decided that elves should be "punished"; they considered themselves superior and that elves should not de considered the wisest of all beings. Then they started pursuing elves, taking them as their slaves, selling them in slaves' markets. That's why we didn't enter the city."

There was a moment of silence before Aragorn finally managed to say something.

"But, why have they never attacked elven realms?"

"They know they have no power against an army of elves. They just catch those they find alone, or in small groups."

"And why don't you do something?"

"Aragorn, the peoples of Middle-Earth must unite to defeat Mordor. Starting a war between men and elves wouldn't be the wisest thing."

"But then, what can we do?"

"There is only one solution: you must take the throne of men and change this laws. It's the only way elves can be free again, Estel."

"Aye. I wish I didn't have such a burden…but I do. Do you mind that I take my leave you now?"

"No, we have said all we wanted to."

"I shall leave now, then. Have a good evening."

Aragorn decided to head towards a bridge where he usually went when he needed to think. Arriving there, he found someone he wasn't expecting.

"Arwen, what are you doing here?"

"I knew I would find you here…"

"How?"

"Father told me the news. I knew you would come here to think"

"Oh, Arwen, I feel so confused. I don't want to become a king, but under such circumstances, I have no other choice."

"The time as arrived for you to take your path, to fulfill your destiny."

"I'm weak, Arwen. Isildur's blood flows in my veins."

"You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You're not bound to his fate."

Aragorn just stared into Arwen's eyes, doubt evident in his face.

"_A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. __Ú or le a ú or nin_"

Aragorn tenderly touched Arwen's cheek and kissed her. The kiss helped him relaxing a bit.

"_Renech i lu i erui govannen?" _– Arwen asked, trying to sooth Aragorn's mind

"_Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen."_"_Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?"_

" You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people." – Aragorn said, tracing his fingers over the Evenstar

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." - Arwen said anding him the Evenstar – "I choose a mortal life."

"You cannot give me this! " – Aragorn said, knowing the decision of forsaking her immortality, her family and everything she knew, for him, wasn't an easy one.

"It is mine to give to whom I will... like my heart." – Arwen said, noticing Aragorn's concern.

They then gave a last kiss, before going to their rooms and trying to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a very important and difficult day.

**Translations:**

"_A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. __Ú or le a ú or nin_" The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn, not over you and not over me.

_Renech i lu i erui govannen?_ Do you remember when we first met?

"_Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen."_ I thought I had strayed into a dream.

_Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?_ Long years have passed…You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?

**A/N:** I just want to say that the idea of elves' enslaving is not mine. It is my homage to one of my favorite fics ever: "Companions". This is not a copy (you'll see the story will be totally different). Thank you to all my reviewers

Hope you like it!

**Please RR**


	3. The Council of Elrond

**Chapter 3- The Council of Elrond**

Aragorn woke up next morning to the great noise that came from outside. It was not usual for Rivendell to have so many people. Every race had been summoned to the council, and all of them were represented. Suddenly Aragorn worried about something: what if someone had arrived representing Minas Tirith? Would they do something against the wonderful people of Imladris? He decided then to head to the dining room where they usually had breakfast. The room was full of elves, dwarves, men and even hobbits. He tried to find Arwen, but she was nowhere to be seen. He had breakfast and went to the council chamber. The council would be starting soon. After a while, people started filling the room; Aragorn didn't know most of them but he recognized some: there were some elves from Rivendell, there was Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, Gandalf the Grey, the hobbits Bilbo and Frodo and, of course, Elrond, the twins and Arwen. When everybody was present, Elrond started:

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fatethis one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.

Frodo rose slowly and placed the Ring on the pedestal. Suddenly a man, unknown to Aragorn, whispered:

"So it is true..."

The man stood up slowly, with each word stepping closer to the Ring.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."

The man reached for the Ring, but Elrond warningly jumped up:

"Boromir!"

Then Gandalf rose and the sky grew darker with the words he pronounced:

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

All present at the Council winced as if in pain. Boromir sat down and the sky was blue again.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris." – Elrond pointed out

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." – Gandalf said

But Boromir insisted:

"It's a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay."

Aragorn got worried at this. So, Minas Tirith was represented; and by the Denethor's son. This was very concerning.

"By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" - Boromir continued

At this, Aragorn lost his patience

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" – Boromir asked sarcastically

And before Aragorn could replay, Legolas stood up and said:

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." – Legolas hissed.

"Havo dad Legolas" - Aragorn said, feeling everyone starring at him.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." – Boromir said, not liking the idea of having found the the rightful king of Gondor.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." – Gandalf explained

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." – Elrond announced

"What are we waiting for?" – asked a dwarf who approached the pedestal and stroke the Ring as hard as he could.

Nothing happened to the Ring. Instead, the dwarf was thrown back and the blade of his axe broke into pieces.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." – Elrond explained – "One of you must do this."

There was a moment of dead silence which was broken by Boromir:

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" – Legolas said hungrily

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" – Gimli asked sarcastically

"And if we fail, what then! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!" – Boromir asked

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" – Gimli said, starting a discussion – "Never trust an elf!"

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it!" – Gandalf said, understanding the Council wasn't going the right way.

Frodo just stared at the great amount of people arguing. He felt someone had to make a decision; and he decided to do it himself.

"I will take it! I will take it!" - Frodo announced, surprising everyone -"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." - Gandalf said, putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder

Still surprised by the little hobbit's determination, Aragorn decided to play his part on this mission.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." - he said - "You have my sword."

Then he was followed by Legolas...

"And you have my bow."

...,Gimli...

" And my axe!"

...and surprisingly, Boromir.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

A Fellowship was starting to form. Arwen felt it was her duty to be a part of it. After all, she had resqued Frodo and was very capable of taking care of herself.

"I shall help you as well, Frodo Baggins, for as long as you care this burdon."

"Arwen..." - Elrond whispered, disbelievingly.

"It is not in your power to stop me, adar. I have made my choice."

"And what will a woman do at war?" - Boromir asked sarcastically.

"She is very capable of fighting. If it is her will to come with us, I see no problem in it" - Aragorn said, defending his love.

"So be it; Arwen will be part of this Fellowship."

Then a noise was heard coming from the bushes.

"Heh!"

Then Sam appeared.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." - Elrond said, slightly amused.

And two other hobbits appeared.

"Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" - Said one of them, named Meriadoc (Merry) Brandybuck.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." - said the other, Peregrin (Pippin) Took.

"Well that rules you out Pip." - Merry whispered.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" - Elrond announced.

"Great! Where are we going?" - Pippin asked, to the amuse of everyone.

And so the council was over. Aragorn went for a walk when suddenly he heard someone.

"Who is there?" - he asked.

"Someone who wishes to speak to you." - A voice answered, that voice belonging to Elrond.

"What can I do for you, my lord?"

"We need to talk, Aragorn. Have a sit." - Elrond said pointing to a bench.

They both sat. Then Elrond started.

"Aragorn, you must stop Arwen from going in this journey..."

"What?..."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do; more than anything."

"Then you can't let her go. Aragorn, I looked into her future and I saw death... This quest is too dangerous; she won't make it."

"But it is her will to go. And I will be there to protect her."

"The only way you have to protect her is by doing as I say."

"But, my lord..."

"Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. Let her go. Let her take the ship into the west. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands. There it will be ever green."

"But never more than a memory."

"I will not leave my daughter here to die."

"She stays because she still has hope."

"She stays for you. She belongs with her people."

At this, Aragorn left, barely capable of containing his tears. How could he ask him to tell Arwen to leave, to stay away from him for the rest of her life? More than hurting him, he knew it would hurt her deeply. And how could he hurt her? But he didn't want her to get hurt in the quest. What was he going to do?

Arwen went to her room to prepare everything for the departure. They would leave the day after tomorrow.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?" - a voice asked, that voice belonging to Aragorn

"Sure."

"Already packing?"

"I want to have everything ready in time,"

"I need to talk to you."

****"Has anything happened?"

"Not really. It is about you coming with us in the quest. I...I don't think it is a good idea."

"I can't believe in what I'm hearing."

"Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth a nîr a naeth."

"Why are you saying this?"

"I am mortal. You are Elf-kind. It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more."

"I don't believe you."

Aragorn opened his hand revealing the Evenstar.

"This belongs to you."

"It was a gift" - Arwen said closing Aragorn's hand - "Keep it."

Arwen walked away from Aragorn, trying to hide her tears.

"Arwen..." - Aragorn said, unable to watch his love crying.

"Why are you doing this, Aragorn? I thought you trusted me."

"And I do. I know you are a wonderful worrier. I just don't want you to be harmed. I would never forgive myself if I failed you."

Aragorn approached Arwen from behind, putting his arms around her and whispered softly in her ear.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, meleth nin."

Arwen turned in his embrace looking into his eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive."

Aragorn embraced her tightly, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, my angel" - he whispered

"I love you too."

Aragorn looked up, resting his forehead on hers, and kissed her softly.

They stood like this for a moment until Arwen broke the silence.

"It was my father who sent you to tell me this, wasn't he?"

"That's not important..."

"Of course it is. Just tell me if it was my father who sent you here."

"No; I came here willingly. I was overtaken by the fear of loosing you. I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

They decided to go for a walk in the gardens. When the moon rose in the sky they went to their rooms, bidding each other good night.

And so the sun rose and another day passed until it was the day of leaving.

**Translations:**

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them

"Havo dad Legolas" Sit down Legolas

"Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth a nîr a naeth."You have a chance for another life away from war…grief…despair.

"meleth nin" my love

**A/N:** Once more, thank you to all the readers and reviewers:

**Ebony Beach:** thank you for warning me about my spelling mistake (which I have corrected) and my grammar (for which I apologize but, I repeat English is not my native language, so sometimes it sounds right to me and actually it isn't).

**Bubble-Sheep:** thank you for the support. I think this story will be quite long (I'm planning more or less 20 chapters). I'll try to update quickly, but exams will start soon , so…

Please keep reviewing.

Hope you like it!


	4. The Ring goes South

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long to update. School, study,... kept me busy all this time; but now I'm on vacation so I'll try to update more regularly.  
This chapter is not very good, I warn you. But I have great ideas for the next.  
Once more, thanks to all the reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to them but also to all the vitims of the explosions at London as well as all their families and friends.

Chapter 4 – The Ring goes South

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

Those were the last words of Lord Elrond before the Fellowship left the Last Homely House. Then Gandalf said, turning to Frodo:

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer."

At this, Frodo turned and started to walk out of the gates of Rivendell. Once outside he asked to everyone's amuse:

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left." – Gandalf answered.

One by one, the members of the Fellowship started walking out the gates of Imladris. Only Arwen lingered, staring at those beloved lands. She felt in her heart that it would be the last time she laid her eyes upon that valley. She exchanged one last look with her father; it was the last time she saw him. He would leave to the Undying Lands soon with all the rest of her kin. Their parting had been sorrowful but Arwen did not regret her choice. For love, she would stay in Middle-Earth and that was the noblest of reasons. Suddenly, she was taken back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Aragorn. She could see the guilt in his eyes though he tried to hide it. Holding out his hand, he whispered:

"Come."

And with this simple word, she turned away from her father, away from her family, away from her home and took the first steps of her dangerous quest.

Days passed without any relevant obstacle to their long walk. At some point, they decided to take a break to decide whether they would take the Pass of Caradhras or follow the long path under the Misty Mountains – the Mines of Moria.

"We must hold this course west to the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." – Gandalf suggested.

But Gimli didn't agree:

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we're taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Meanwhile, Boromir was training Merry and Pippin in sword fighting, with Aragorn and Arwen watching. They had both decided to keep their relationship hidden, but they always managed to stay next to each other.

Suddenly, Sam noticed that Legolas had seen something in the sky and asked:

"What is that?"

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." – Gimli said.

"It's moving fast… Against the wind." – Boromir observed.

"Crebain from Dunland!" – Legolas announced, alarmed.

"Hide!" – Aragorn shouted, taking Arwen and the hobbits to a hidden place under the bushes.

A huge amount of black birds flew above the Fellowsip's hiding places. When they were gone, Gandalf explained what those creatures were:

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

And so the Fellowship continued their journey through the deep snow of Caradhras. Soon a violent storm obliged them to stop in a cave. It was so cold that they decided to light a fire, not caring about any spies. Only Gandalf's magic allowed them to light some fire.

They nestled close to each other, trying to catch some sleep. Aragorn and Arwen managed to stay next to each other.

"Are you cold?" – Aragorn asked, concerned.

"Estel, I'm an elf…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just can't get used to the idea that you don't feel the cold."

"What about you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry." – he said, taking her hand.

"Aragorn…" – Arwen warned, afraid that the others would see it.

"Shh…" – he whispered, putting a finger over her lips – "They're all asleep."

And approaching her slowly, he kissed her softly. Then, he whispered her good night and waited until sleep claim him.

Next morning they woke up with the light that came from outside. The fire had extinguished and outside the snow wasn't falling as heavily as it had last night. Nonetheless, there was an huge amount of snow that covered the all way.

"How will we get out of here?" – Pippin asked.

"I was thinking, Peregrin Took, about using your head to open the way through the snow." – Gandalf answered.

"But Pippin is right. We cannot stay here forever." – Arwen said.

"Maybe there is a way to get out of here. The strongest of us should try to open the way through the snow." – Boromir suggested.

"Then let us both go while the snow isn't falling as heavily" – Aragorn said.

Then they left the cave followed by Legolas. After a while they returned, bringing good news.

"We managed to open a way through the snow." – Aragorn announced – "Maybe we should go now."

And so the Fellowship left. The journey followed without any problems until a storm started. The snow fell heavily and they couldn't almost move. Suddenly Arwen and Legolas, the only members of the Fellowship walking on the top of the snow, stopped.

"There is a fell voice on the air." – Legolas said.

"It's Saruman!" – Gandalf realized.

Then there was as avalanche. The members of the Fellowship barely managed to throw themselves to the mountainside, avoiding it.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must come back!" – Aragorn yelled.

"No!" – Gandalf answered and, taking a step forward, started chanting a spell – "Lasto Charadhras, sedho, hodo, nuith i'ruith." (Listen Charadhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!"

But Saruman's spell was too strong. A lightning struck the top of the mountain, sending a second avalanche onto the Fellowship. The snow buried the Fellowship but, after a moment, they were able to emerge.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" – Boromir suggested, not wanting to linger any longer in that place.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" – Aragorn objected.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." – Gimli suggested.

A worried look filled Gandalf's face. Something made him doubt about that place; an impenetrable darkness…

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." – he said.

Everybody turned to stare at Frodo, waiting for an answer.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" – Boromir said, worried.

"Frodo?"- Gandalf called, recognizing the urgency of the situation.

Frodo finally answered:

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it." – Gandalf agreed.

And so the Fellowship left towards the Mines of Moria.


	5. The Mines of Moria

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me so long to update but school doesn't give much time to do anything else. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will probably start working today on **chapter 6**. It** will be rated M**, so read at your own risk. I hope it will be better than this one; at least I have great ideas. But it will probably be a while before I update (. Anyway, please R&R and once again thank you to all the fantastic reviewers!

**Chapter 5 – The mines of Moria**

The Fellowship walked for days taking little rest. All of them were tired when they finally got sight of their destination.

"The walls of Moria!" – Gimli exclaimed in awe.

There was a huge wall of stone before them. No door, no entrance could be seen. Just cold, harsh stone.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" – Gimli explained.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." – Gandalf continued.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" – Legolas asked sarcastically, evidencing the old animosity between elves and dwarfs.

And so the Fellowship continued their walk. Aragorn was concerned about Arwen; something was troubling her.

"Arwen, what's wrong?" – he asked, approaching her.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." – she answered quickly, carrying on with her walk.

After a while, the Fellowship approached a big lake. The water looked disgusting, of a translucid green. Near by, there were two mistletoes and in their shadow the rock wall became smooth. Gandalf approached it, saying:

"Well, let's see Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

Almost magically, the moon appeared from behind the clouds. Its rays reflected in the wall, revealing the hidden runes and drawing, in the shape of a huge door.

"It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." – Gandalf said, translating the runes.

"What do you suppose that means?" – Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

Then, Gandalf spoke words that only few of them were able to understand; a kind of spell, they thought. But, as Pippin pointed out, nothing happened.

Gandalf made various attempts to open the doors but didn't succeed in any of them. The Fellowship sat around the doors waiting for them to open.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves, Men and Orcs." – Gandalf muttered to himself.

"What are you going to do, then?" – Pippin asked innocently.

"Knock your head against the doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." – answered an annoyed Gandalf, trying then another spell.

While waiting, the Fellowship sat around a fire. Arwen, though, sat near the lake, staring at its black, dirty waters. A strange feeling had taken hold of her heart; a cold, impenetrable darkness. She had felt it the exact moment Frodo had chosen the Mines of Moria as a passage. That darkness. Deeper than the mines themselves. Older than her own race. But also… death. Loss.

Suddenly she was startled by someone's voice:

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, Aragorn. You startled me… Yes, I'm all right."

"You were deep in thought; you didn't even hear me approaching. Something's troubling you, I see it in your eyes."

"It's just this place, I guess…"

"Yes, it must be." – he said, taking her hand – "I still feel its darkness whenever I come here; but don't let it trouble you. Everything will be fine; I promise."

"I know, I know."

They were interrupted by the sound of something hitting the water. It was a rock thrown by Merry. Pippin was about to do the same thing but Aragorn stopped him, holding his arm.

"Do not disturb the water." – Aragorn warned.

In the meantime, Gandalf gave up and threw his staff on the ground. The rest of the Fellowship had its eyes on the lake as they saw something moving. But Frodo kept looking at the doors. What kind of spell kept them locked? Gandalf should know it… Unless… it wasn't a spell… Yes! Maybe…

"It's a riddle." – he said – "Speak "friend" and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." – Gandalf answered.

And with this simple word the stone doors slowly opened. One by one, the members of the Fellowship entered the dark Mines of Moria.

"Soon master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" – Gimli said proudly.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb!" – Boromir corrected, noticing the he amount of dead bodies lying on the floor.

Immediately, Legolas picked up an arrow from the body of a fallen dwarf and carefully looked at it.

"Goblins!" – he hissed, throwing the arrow away with disgust.

Arwen felt tears forming in her eyes. She knew it. She had known it ever since the day they had decided to go through those mines. She started heading towards the gates somewhat unconsciously.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." – Boromir suggested.

Arwen noticed a weird noise outside. There was movement in the lake.

"Now get out of here! Get out!" – Boromir shouted.

Arwen kept looking outside. Suddenly she saw something moving out of the water. It looked like a tentacle and was coming towards Frodo!

"Frodo!" – she yelled, running towards him.

When everybody turned to see what was going on, all they saw was Frodo being grabbed by a tentacle; that same tentacle tossed Arwen against the wall and she fell limp on the floor.

Everybody ran after the hobbit while Aragorn rushed to Arwen's side.

"Meleth…" – he whispered desperately, while stroking her hair.

Slowly, her eyes opened and she called his name.

"Estel…"

"Shh… I'm here."

Outside, everybody called him.

"Go." – she said weakly.

"I cannot leave you alone."

"Just go. Please…"

And so he did. With a last look back he ran towards that awful creature holding Frodo. Everybody was trying to defeat it, but the more they fought, the more tentacles came out of the water. Aragorn entered the water and sliced the tentacle holding Frodo; the hobbit fell just in time to be caught by Boromir.

"Into the Mines!" – Gandalf yelled.

The Fellowship started racing towards the gates and into the Mines. Legolas shot one last arrow to the Watcher's eye. The creature's tentacles reached out and slammed the entrance shut. Rocks started dropping and the roof of the passage collapsed. Aragorn threw himself on top of Arwen, shielding her from the falling rocks. Total darkness fell. Then, a faint beam of light irradiated from Gandalf's staff, allowing the Fellowship to see each other again.

Aragorn got up from Arwen and sat by her side.

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" – he asked concerned.

"This place is too dangerous for us to waste time like this" – Boromir hissed.

"We are no wasting time. She hit the wall with her head! She can be severely injured." – Aragorn said fairly annoyed.

"All of us have been injured during this journey. We cannot delay just because the fragile lady has got a scratch."

At this, Aragorn lost it and things could have turned out differently if Arwen had not prevented him from getting up.

"Let him be… He is right anyway." – she said.

"Arwen… don't listen to him." – he said softly.

" No, I do. I'm fine."

She tried to get up but almost fell, only to be caught by Aragorn.

"Arwen…" – he whispered, his voice full of concern.

"I'm alright. I'm just feeling a little dizzy."

Aragorn then noticed a strain of blood falling from her head. There was a big wound on the side of her head.

"I cannot let you carry on with such a wound." – Aragorn said.

Then it was time for Gandalf to interfere:

"Aragorn, I know you are worried about her but I think that wound can wait; we should go now and tend to it more carefully when we make our first stop. It will be safer for all of us."

Aragorn remained silent for a while. He knew Gandalf was right.

"I'll just put a strip to her head, then."

After he did so, he helped her getting up. She could stand on her own but, because of the dizziness, she almost fell after taking a few steps.

"Let me carry you." – Aragorn said, taking her in his arms.

She didn't complain.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may do unnoticed." – Gandalf said as the Fellowship took its first steps into the darkness of Moria.

Long hours had passed when they made their first stop. Everyone sat on a corner and started eating. Aragorn, though, was worried about Arwen, so he took her to another place where they could be alone. He carefully sat her on the floor and put some blankets on it, so she could be more comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" – he asked while helping her lying on the blankets.

"Better."

"Are you hungry? We can eat before I tend to your wounds."

"No, I'm fine."

He moved towards his bag and took some herbs out of it. He also picked a bowl and poured some water in it. He approached her and sat by her side; taking the bandage from her head, he started cleaning the wound with water. Her face contorted with pain, so he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm here, Arwen. It will be all right." – he whispered softly.

Then, he crashed some herbs and put them on the wound. Arwen moaned as a burning pain took hold of her head. She squeezed Aragorn's hand tight and started trembling in pain.

"It hurts, Estel…"

"Easy, easy…" – he said, keeping her from moving – "It will make the wound heal faster. Shh…"

He caressed her face lightly and kissed her forehead gently, then her nose and finally her lips, where he lingered for a while, exploring her mouth. She seemed to calm down and closed her eyes, letting a tear fall. Aragorn carefully wiped it away with his thumb.

"Shh…" – he whispered softly again.

Arwen slowly opened her eyes to meet Aragorn's gentle gaze.

"Are you feeling better?"

She simply nodded. He picked a clean bandage and wrapped it around her head.

"Now, where else are you hurt?" – he asked.

"Don't worry; it's just a few scratches…"

"Then tell me where they are."

"There's no need to waste your time in them…"

He silenced her words putting his thumb over her lips.

"Please…" – he said.

She sighed, defeated, and answered:

"In my left leg and in my back."

He slowly lifted her dress from her left leg. Arwen closed her eyes, breathing in deep.

Aragorn noticed it and asked:

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." – she answered – "Don't worry."

Then he cleaned and bandaged the wounds in her leg and back.

"I'll bring us something to eat." – Aragorn said.

He did so and they ate in silence, though their eyes spoke all the unvoiced words. Then Aragorn got up and said:

"We'd better join them now; try to get some sleep."

Arwen simply nodded and got up with the help of Aragorn's hand. For a magical moment, their bodies stood inches away from each other as well as their faces. Aragorn slowly brought his hand to her face.

"If your wounds hurt, just wake me up."

Arwen smiled shyly.

"I will…"

Their eyes met, love shining through them. Aragorn closed the distance between them, kissing her forehead softly.

"Amin mela lle." ("I love you.") – he said in a low voice.

"So do I." – she whispered as they made their way towards the rest of the Fellowship. They lied on the floor and slept for the rest of the night.

Aragorn woke up with someone shaking in his arm.

"Time to carry on, Aragorn. Wake Arwen while I wake the others up." – Legolas said.

Aragorn got up and walked towards Arwen; he knelt by her side and lightly touched her forehead. The wound looked good. He gently rubbed her shoulder and called her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to meet Aragorn's sweet smile.

"Arwen, we need to continue."

She got up carefully, with Aragorn's help.

"Can you walk?" – he asked.

She nodded and took a few steps. The dizziness was gone.

And so, the Fellowship continued their journey. Soon, they came to an open space. Gandalf risked a little more light and his staff illuminated a huge hall of stoned lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings. A place of history and old glory.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarowdelf" – Gandalf announced.

The Fellowship stared in awe. This was an imposing place to look at; a splendorous realm under the ground graced with a unique beauty. Suddenly, Gimli saw a ray of sunlight shining through the utter darkness of the chamber. He started running towards another chamber and so the others followed. Suddenly, he stopped and knelt by a crypt, crying. Gandalf stopped next to him and, reading the runes, said:

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria… He is dead, then. It is as I feared."

He then noticed a book lying in the hands of the remainings of a dead dwarf; he took it from his grasp and started reading:

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep… We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out… They are coming."

Pippin approached a dead dwarf sitting by a stone well and touched an arrow which was craved in his body. Suddenly the skull stated falling into the well taking a chain and bucket with it. It made a noise capable of waking a sleeping troll! The silence… For a moment, the Fellowship breathed in relief.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself next time and rid us of your stupidity!" – Gandalf said, angrily and, in part, apprehensively.

And, just then, drums echoed from the deep below. Everyone became terrified, especially because Frodo's sword, Sting, turned blue. The foul sounds heard from the distance left no room for doubting.

"Orcs!" – Legolas announced.

Boromir ran to lock the door and was almost hit by an arrow. Aragorn told the hobbits to get back and went to help Boromir closing the doors.

Suddenly, a different noise was heard outside.

"They have a cave-troll-" – Boromir warned.

After blocking the door, the Fellowship assumed their positions: Gandalf and the hobbits at the back, Gimli on top of Balin's tomb and Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Arwen at the front.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" – Gimli said fiercely.

And so orcs started breaking through the doors as well as the troll. The Fellowship did their best in stopping them, despite their obvious disadvantage. Aragorn always tried to keep an eye on Arwen and make sure she didn't need his help; the head wound was still too recent. But he had to focus on Frodo for a moment as the troll trapped him. Aragorn fought his way towards the Ring-bearer. Once was between the hobbit and the enormous beast, he picked a spear from the ground and stabbed the creature on the chest. The troll hit Aragorn and sent him flying across the chamber; he collapsed onto the floor.

"Aragorn!" – Arwen cried as she watched in terror.

She started making her way towards him as Frodo crawled and shook Aragorn. But the troll didn't let the hobbit escape. He blocked his way with a spear and stabbed him on the chest. Everyone was chocked. They fought their best, trying to put an end to this battle. Merry and Pippin leapt on the troll's head and started stabbing him. The creature grabbed Merry and tossed him on the ground. Finally, Legolas shot an arrow right into its neck. The troll moaned and winced in pain until he collapsed, sending Pippin to the ground. All the orcs were dead or had flown away.

Suddenly, Aragorn awoke and crawled over to Frodo. Arwen sighed in relief. But there was still no hope for Frodo. He turned Frodo over and, against all odds, he gasped for breath.

"He's alive!" – Sam said, running over to them.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." – Frodo said.

"You should be dead!" – Aragorn exclaimed – "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." – Gandalf suggested.

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal another made of Mithril. That was something fit for a king.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." – Gimli said.

But, once again, orcs were heard down the hall.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" – Gandalf urged the Fellowship.

They started running out of the Chamber of Marzabul, pursued by a large army of orcs. More started springing out from the floor and crawling down the pillars. They surrounded the Fellowship, who had drawn their weapons. Aragorn stood in front of Arwen; there was no hope in victory but he would protect her until he drew his last breath.

Just then, a fiery light appeared at the end of the hall, followed by a monstrous growl. The orcs flew, terrified.

"What is this new devilry?" – Boromir asked.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world." – Gandalf said – "This foe is behind any of you. Run!"

The Fellowship started running as fast as they could. They reached a flight of stairs that ended into a chasm; Boromir nearly fell but Legolas pulled him back just in time.

They ran down another flight of stairs. Suddenly, Gandalf stopped; Aragorn stopped as well and called for him.

"Lead them on, Aragorn." – the wizard said – "The bridge is near."

But Aragorn wouldn't leave him alone, and so he resisted.

"Do as I say!" – Gandalf shouted, pushing him away – "Swords are no more use in here."

The Fellowship continued down the staircase. Half way down, the encountered a gap on the stairs. Legolas and Arwen, with their elven grace, easily jumped and landed on the other side. Gandalf followed them. Then, arrows started whistling through the air, striking the steps they stood on. Legolas and Aragorn shot back, killing many orcs.

Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped to the other side. Then, Aragorn threw Sam, who was caught by Boromir; he reached to pick up Gimli, but e refused to be thrown.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." – he said proudly.

Gimli jumped, but nearly fell; thankfully, Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him up.

Only Aragorn and Frodo were left on the other side. The gap had come bigger with the Fellowship's jumps. The Balrog was getting closer; some stone structures collapsed. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed down the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo; the stairs began to wobble.

Arwen starred in horror as Aragorn and Frodo tried to keep their balance. It was the second time that day she feared for her lover's life.

The flight of stairs where Frodo and Aragorn stood started falling forwards, until it slammed onto the steps where their companions stood. They leapt across to safety and continued down the stairs as the stone structures behind them collapsed.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" – Gandalf shouted.

The Fellowship crossed the bridge; Gandalf, however, stood halfway over and turned to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" – Gandalf screamed at the Balrog.

"Gandalf!" – Frodo cried, fearing for Gandalf.

Aragorn stopped and was about to go back and help the wizard, but Arwen grabbed his hand. They looked into each other's eyes and Aragorn knew Arwen wouldn't let him go; so he didn't.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" – Gandalf shout as a blazing light radiated from his staff.

The Balrog stroke down on Gandalf with his flaming sword, but he blocked the blow with his sword, Glamdring.

"Go back to the Shadow!" – Gandalf commanded.

A flaming whip was brandished by the Balrog.

"YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!"

Gandalf hit the bridge with his staff. As the Balrog stepped forward, the bridge collapsed under it and the demon fell backwards into the chasm. Exhausted, Gandalf turned to follow the others. But, the Balrog's flaming whip lashed up from the depths and wounded about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clinged onto the bridge, but he knew it was no worth.

Frodo rushed forward, but Boromir restrained him.

"Fly, you fools!" were Gandalf's last words before he fell.

Boromir grabbed Frodo, who struggled in his arms, and started running out of the mines. The rest of the Fellowship had already left, except for Aragorn, who stood in shock, unable to move and staring at the bridge in disbelief. Boromir called for him, as orc arrows started whistling by. Aragorn finally turned around and followed the others outside.

The Fellowship was out of the mine at last; but they were devastated. Most of them sat on the rocks, crying over Gandalf's death. Aragorn stood away from them; he cleaned his sword and re-sheathed it. Arwen could see the pain in his eyes, but she knew he wouldn't let it out; not now. She approached him and touched his face. He looked down.

"You're our leader now." – Arwen whispered.

He then looked up into her eyes and nodded softly, sighing.

"Legolas, get them up" – he commanded.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" – Boromir protested.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

And so, once everyone was ready, the now nine companions left towards the next stop of their journey.


	6. Lothlórien

**A/N: **Good Lord! It has been over a year since my last update! I'm sorry. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. It will probably be a while before I update again, but I promise you I haven't given up on this story.

From now on this story will be **rated M**. Only some chapters will have contents that need M rating, but it's easier this way.

Hope you like it! Please R&R! Elvish expressions translated at the end.

**Chapter 6 – Lothlórien**

They walked all day long until they reached the woods of Lothlórien. Everyone was extremely tired; but some of them were also scared…

"Stay close, young hobbits!" – Gimli advised – "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…"

Arwen had to make an effort to suppress her laugh. Galadriel, to whom the Dwarf was referring, might be powerful, beautiful and terrible at the same time, but she was most definitely not a witch. Besides, only evil should fear her.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily" – Gimli continued – "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

All of a sudden, the Dwarf had an arrow pointed to his head. Elves started to come out from behind the trees, aiming their arrows to the other members of the fellowship.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." – said one of the elves, coming forward.

Arwen decided then to show herself, appearing from behind Aragorn.

"Is this the way you welcome your friends, Haldir, _mellon-nin_?" – she asked.

"Lady Arwen…" – he mumbled, bowing.

She approached him and said:

"You may let us pass. My grandmother is waiting for us."

The elves put their bows down and guided them through the forest. As the sun started to set, they stopped so everyone could rest; they would leave in the morning.

Haldir bid everyone welcome. Legolas and Aragorn were also known to him. But besides the obvious problems with Gimli, the elf was also reluctant towards Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you." – he said – "You can go no further."

Aragorn decided to talk to Haldir.

"We need protection for some time, Haldir. We are tired and need to get back some strength and heal our wounds."

"I cannot let the ring enter these lands."

"It presents no danger in Frodo's hands."

They continued to argue silently, in Elvish. Arwen thought she should say something as well and joined them.

Finally, Aragorn and Arwen managed to persuade Haldir: the Ring would enter the Realm of Lothlórien.

They rested for the night and left as soon as the sun rose. They walked all day long until they reached Caras Galadhon, heart of the Elvendom on Middle-Earth and realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light.

They entered the city and started walking up seemingly endless stairways. Finally they reached a huge _talan_, which stood really high from the ground. It was illuminated by a soft light, similar to that of the moon and stars. Then two tall figures appeared before them; they seemed to have light of their own. The Fellowship was in the presence of Celeborn and Galadriel, two of the most powerful elves on Middle-Earth.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." – Celeborn said – "Nine there are here yet ten left there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel looked into Aragorn's eyes, searching for the answer.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow."

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame." – Legolas explained – "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." – Galadriel objected – "We do not yet know his full purpose."

She then turned to Gimli and said:

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

Those words obviously struck others than Gimli, for Aragorn and Arwen knew all too well how their love was tangled up with grief.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" – Celeborn asked – "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife." – Galadriel added – "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true."

She then paused for a while, locking her eyes, filled with stars, with the members of the Fellowship.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled." – she finally said – "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace and allow your minds to drift away from all the darkness that covers this world."

At this, two elves appeared to guide the Fellowship to where they were staying. Everyone followed them except Arwen, who stayed with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Aragorn also stayed behind, looking at her. When their eyes finally met, he smiled at her; she was staying in her own chambers, for she had lived in Lothlórien for years. With a final bow, Aragorn turned to follow the others; he was staying with them.

The two elves, Rúmil and Orophin, guided the Fellowship to a pavilion that had been settled for them; it stood amongst the trees, with many soft pillows lying on the floor, where the Ring bearer and his companions were anxious to lie upon.

Aragorn found a place for him, like everyone. It was with delight that he laid his weary head, that being the first time he would sleep on a comfortable, soft place since he had left Rivendell. Therefore, it didn't take very long for sleep to claim him.

Morning came and the first beams of sunlight found their way trough the trees until they hit the ground. Aragorn woke up as the morning light softly caressed his features. Only now did he realize how tired he was. Those last days had not only been physically exhausting, but also emotionally draining, especially since Gandalf's death. And Aragorn had been so worried about bringing others to safety that he had had no time to deal with the idea. He decided then to get up and watch the still rising sun from one of his most beloved places in Middle-Earth, the hill of Cerin Amroth, where he and Arwen had pledged to each other, a long time ago.

It was there that Arwen found him; Aragorn was leaning against a tree, deep in thought, obviously unaware of her presence.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" – she asked playfully.

He then turned to meet her face.

"_Quel amrun, meleth nin_." – he said.

She noticed his eyes were slightly reddened.

"What's wrong, Estel? You look troubled."

"I'm just tired, that's all." – he said grabbing her hand and pulling her down.

She sat down next to him; looking into his eyes, she traced his face with her hand and a look of understanding graced her features.

"Gandalf's death was not your fault." – she said – "You did everything you could."

He looked into her eyes, still amazed at how well she knew him.

"Lord Celeborn is right, without Gandalf hope is lost."

"Estel…" – Arwen whispered – "You can't give up on this quest. Gandalf may be dead but we aren't. And you shall guide us through wilderness and through war towards the day Middle-Earth shines under the rising sun and all darkness and evil are gone; the day you shall become who you were born to be."

"_Dolen I vâd o nin._"

"_Si peliannen i vâd na dail hin. Si__ boe ú-dhannathach._"

"Arwen…" – he whispered, turning to her.

"_Ae ú-esteliach nad, estelio han, estelio amen._" – she said, placing his hand over the Evenstar.

Slowly, he bent his head and kissed her softly.

"Our love is the only thing I ever had for sure…" – he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Do not fear what lies ahead or the power you carry, for you shall be among those who will live to see the glorious days of this Earth. Within you lies the strength to unite the world of Men once again and destroy Sauron's forces."

"I only wish to make things right." – he said, meeting her eyes.

She instantly knew he was referring to what was being done to elves in Gondor.

"You will…" – she assured him – "There is still hope."

Aragorn looked down, considering her words. Finally, he took her hand, squeezing it lovingly, and smiled softly.

"There is always hope." – he said, taking Arwen in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, until Aragorn backed a little. He kissed her lips and then her forehead, noticing the now small wound on her head. He traced it with his thumb, careful not to hurt her.

"It looks good." – he said – "Does it hurt?"

"No." – she answered – "I was very well taken care of."

He smiled faintly and then asked:

"What about your dark feelings?"

"I'm feeling better."

"Really?"

"Yes, Estel, I'm fine."

He sighed.

"Oh, _meleth nin_… I should be the one comforting you and giving you hope."

"All I need is your embrace, for it is in your arms that I find the hope I need."

"Then I will make sure you remain hopeful."

Aragorn took Arwen in his arms; she leaned against his chest and he rested his chin on her head. They stayed like this until the sun was high in the sky and they went for a walk.

The days went by quickly and somewhat absently in Lothlórien. None of them could tell how many days, or even weeks, had gone by since they had set foot on that sacred land. But it had been in fact two weeks since their first meeting with Haldir.

Despite what Arwen had said to Aragorn, the dark feeling in her mind just kept growing day by day. A disturbing fear, for worse than being afraid of something, she didn't know what she feared.

Arwen sat at her grandmother's glade, next to the Mirror. It was usual for her to look for Galadriel's advice in times of fear and doubt; and she wanted to look into the Mirrror, she needed her fear to take shape.

"Darkness takes shape in the East but yet I feel that's not what you fear."

Arwen turned at the sound if this voice, so familiar to her.

"I do not know what I fear."

"And so you wish to look into the Mirror for answers." – Galadriel guessed – "Well, let me tell you, child, you should not make your choices based on what the Mirror shows, for it shows many things: things that were, things that are and some things that have not yet come to pass, and may not come true in the end."

"I wish to look." – Arwen said determinedly.

Galadriel filled a silver ewer with water and poured it into the silver basin. Arwen went to look into the Mirror. At first, she saw nothing but her reflection; but it swiftly started to change until it became utterly dark. Then something started to take shape: first everything she saw were two pools of light – two eyes; it was a wolf. She could hear a child crying from the distance. She could see him, a little boy cradled against a wall; something shone in his hand: it was the ring of Barahir, the most ancient heirloom of the House of Elendil, which was now worn by Aragorn. Then there was a succession of images from the Fellowship's journey. Suddenly, there she was with Aragorn on their first morning in Lothlorien. "There is still hope", she had said. That vision was interrupted by the sound of whips and cries. Next, she lay with Aragorn, in the most intimate of embraces; he got up and went to look over the window. When he turned to her, it was not him anymore, but a man she had never seen before. He quickly went over to grab her, taking her body as if she was his. She struggled, truing to set free. She could hear the child's cry once again and she noticed Aragorn standing there, starring; his eyes almost scared her, a mix of hate and disgust filling them. Then a hand slipped around his throat and slid a knife right under his chin.

Arwen backed away abruptly. She couldn't take it any longer, so she started running away, tears falling from her eyes.

"Arwen…" – Galadriel called faintly, overwhelmed by emotion, for she had also seen it in her mind.

Aragorn had not seen Arwen all day. He had spent most of the time training the hobbits in sword-fighting.

It was now dinner time, so he would see her for sure. He finally caught sight of her. She looked so strange, so absent. She remained quiet during all meal and left as soon as she finished. Aragorn followed soon after. What had happened? He decided to go after her. But where had she gone?

He went over to Cerin Amroth, but she wasn't there. He then followed the path they usually did on their walks. She was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he remembered she might be at a _talan_ she had shown him a few days ago; she had said it was a very special place to her, for it had belonged to her mother and she spent much time there.

He was now next to the stairs that led to the _talan_; he called her name but there was no answer, so either she wasn't there or she didn't want to answer, for she would have heard him for sure. He decided to climb.

She stood on the _talan_, looking into the horizon.

"Arwen" – Aragorn called again.

She didn't move. He approached her and took her hand in his, kissing it softly.

"What's wrong, my love? What is it?" – he asked concerned, noticing the tears in her eyes.

Arwen didn't answer.

"Arwen…" – he called, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry." – she said between her tears, which now fell freely down her face. She buried her face in her hands.

Aragorn took her hands away from her face, putting his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair soothingly.

"Shh…" – he kept whispering in her ear.

Slowly, she backed away from his warm embrace; she walked towards the bed that stood in the middle of the _talan_ and sat down. Wiping her tears away, Arwen sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry…" – she repeated calmly.

Aragorn came to kneel in front of her and took her hands in his.

"About what?" – he asked.

"I despaired…"

"Don't worry, _meleth nin_. Everything will be allright."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, Arwen. But I still have faith, I still believe in this quest, as you told me to. Why have you lost hope?"

"It is not this quest that I fear…"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." – she said, as new tears threatened to fall.

"Arwen, please… Don't cry…"

She threw herself into his arms, searching for his strength, hoping it would take her fears away.

"I just want to be with you for the rest of my life." – she whispered.

"And you will." – he said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead softly – "I won't let anything happen to you."

Their eyes met and then their lips, as they kissed with such passion, with such need, it almost surprised them. And before they noticed, they had fallen on the bed, their bodies closer than they had ever been. When their lips eventually parted, as they both gasped for air, Aragorn backed away slightly. Arwen stopped him from backing any further, clasping his head on her hands, brushing his still warm lips with her thumb.

"Don't… Don't go away…" – she said in a low husky voice.

"Arwen, I… we can't."

"Please…"

"We can't do this, not before we're married." – he said, backing a little more.

"What if we don't get married, Estel? What if one of us dies?"

"Arwen…"

"I need to know your touch before anything happens. What if I d…"

"Don't…" – he begged, silencing her by placing his thumb over her lips.

"All I need is this sweet memory to hold onto. This is all I want… You're all I want." – she said pulling him to her.

"Arwen…" – he whispered, their lips only inches apart.

"Please…" – she begged, brushing her lips against his – "Please…"

Their mouths met once again, softly this time. Their hearts beat faster than ever; their breath quickened and their bodies trembled from the new feeling of proximity.

Arwen moved so her head rested over the soft pillows that laid on the bed, never breaking away from Aragorn's kiss. She could feel his body pressing her gently against the bed. His hands moved from her hair to her back, keeping her as close as possible. His kisses moved from her lips to her neck, the silk touch of his tongue matching the rough feeling of his beard.

Her hands moved to his back, clasping his tunic tightly, as their breath became faster. She started pulling his tunic up his back; Aragorn backed away slightly and removed it slowly, almost hesitantly. For a moment, they simply stared at each other as if making sure they were ready for this. Arwen was the one to break the moment, running a single finger along his bare torso; she could feel his muscles tightening at her touch. Slowly, his mouth came down on hers again, as they kissed passionately. She let her hands run freely across his hard body, memorizing every inch of it. She could feel his heart beating strongly underneath his skin, the warmth of his flesh. She needed him, the safety of his touch, of his embrace, of his mere proximity.

Slowly their lips parted and Aragorn lifted his head to look into her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder at her beauty; and tonight she was his, and he was hers. Lovingly, he removed a strand of hair from her face. What right did he have to spoil that untouched beauty? But he loved her, he needed her, he lived for her.

"Estel?" – she called, bringing him back to the dream they were living.

"I love you." – he said, meaning every word.

A single teardrop ran down her face as she wasn't able to hide the pure joy of hearing him say those words. He wiped it away gently and approaching his lips to her ear, he repeated:

"I love you."

He now explored her ear with his lips, softly biting her earlobe and all the sensitive spots he seemed to know so well. Moaning, she called his name, as the waves of pleasure running through her body became almost unbearable.

His hands started to work on the laces of the back of her dress, until they were all undone. Slowly, he removed it, kissing every new inch of skin revealed to his burning eyes. She then removed his breeches, so their skin was now the only thing keeping their flesh apart.

His lips never left her body, his kisses wanting, searching, probing and passionate. He lingered on her belly as his hands ran up her legs and finally reached her breasts, caressing them softly. It was her undoing: she needed him now. She pressed her body to his hard one, as his lips went up her torso, laying long kisses along the way, until they reached her lips. They kissed hard, almost painfully, and she could feel him restraining his desire. Why, she couldn't understand.

They rolled on the bed so now she sat on top of him. She trailed kisses along his chest, her hands following a similar path. She then moved to his neck, tasting the salt of his sweated skin. His heart rate was quick and she could feel him tense. His hardness was pressed against her and she could tell he wasn't able to control his desire any longer. He moved to a seated position, keeping Arwen on his lap. Their eyes locked, as his looked for her permission. Slowly he laid her on the bed so now he was the one on top of her. Their breath was laboured, their lips only inches apart.

"Are you sure?" – Aragorn asked between hissed breaths.

"I am." – was her simple yet meaningful answer.

He sighed and let his fingers trail down her body until they reached the sensitive area between her legs. She could now feel the butterflies in her stomach as the thought of their union started to take shape. He slipped one finger, and then two, into the core of her desire, as soft flesh met was aroused by rough yet expert fingers. Her hands clasped the covers tightly as chills of pure pleasure shook her all body, and the waves of passion made her want more.

She opened her eyes to find Aragorn starring at her, his loving look making sure she was alright. With the wisps of voice left in her throat she called his name, begging for more. Carefully, he removed his fingers and positioned himself between her legs. Clasping her head between his hands, he eased himself into her until he found the resistance of her untaken body. Gently, he pressed harder, feeling the thin barrier of tissue giving in, as their union became complete. Her hands moved to his back, her nails pressing the hard muscle, as the mixture of pain and pleasure brought her to the edge. Their bodies started moving as one, as they found the rhythm of the dance that would follow them to the end. Their pace quickened as their release drew closer and they finally fulfilled their desire. They collapsed into each other, overwhelmed by those newly found feelings. With two final gentle thrusts, Aragorn eased himself out of her, sighs of passion escaping both their lips.

Aragorn now lay by Arwen's side; she kept her eyes closed while controlling her breath and Aragorn feared he had hurt her.

"Arwen, are you alright?" – he asked, brushing his nose against her face.

She turned to him, resting her head against his and slowly opened her eyes.

"I love you." – she whispered lovingly, a tear escaping her eyes.

"I love you too,_ meleth-nin_." – he reassured her, kissing the top her head softly, as it came to rest on his chest.

Her fingers traced every line of his bare torso, lingering on every little scar of his. How many battles were written on them? What story did each of them tell? How much fear lay behind them?

Her hand moved up to rest on the Evenstar, that now hang from his neck, the cool feeling so familiar to her… His hand came to hold hers. She could now see the ring of Barahir. Like the scars, it was part of who he was, and to him, probably just as painful. Only the scars were part of his past and the ring was a symbol of his future, oh what he ought to become; of hope.

Unexpectedly, Aragorn took his ring from where it had laid for sixty-seven years and placed it on Arwen's hand.

"Besides my love, this is all I have to give, after everything you've given me…"

"Estel…"

"I want you to have it."

"Everything I've given you, I gave it willingly. You don't have to…"

But Aragorn shushed her placing a finger on her lips.

"I know, but I want you to have it. And whenever you despair and feel hopeless just remember that a part of me lies with you, no matter what." – he said, placing the ring on her finger.

They kissed softly and put their weary heads to rest. And for the first time in her life, Arwen knew both the bless and curse of sleeping.

**Elvish translations:**

_mellon-nin _– my friend

_Quel amrun, meleth nin_ – Good morning, my love.

_Dolen i vâd o nin.-_ My path is hidden from me.

_Si peliannen i vâd na dail lin. __Si boe ú-dhannathach._ - It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now.

_Ae ú-esteliach nad, estelio han, estelio ammen._ - If you trust nothing else, trust this, trust us."

_meleth nin_ – my love


	7. Leaving Lothlórien

**A/N: **I'm so, so sorry it took me this long to update. This was a tough year at school, since I'm now moving on to college next year D. Anyway, just be patient and know that I won't give up on this story without letting you know.

Some notes on this chapter: you will notice that in this chapter I mixed a lot of book and movie material… I hope you like! Elvish translations are at the end.

Also, thank you so much for all the lovely reviewers and supporters. You are amazing!

**Chapter 7 – Leaving Lothlórien**

_She could hear the child's cry once again and she noticed Aragorn standing there, starring…_

Dreaming.

_His eyes almost scared her, a mix of hate and disgust filling them. _

The curse of sleeping.

_Then a hand slipped around his throat and slid a knife right under his chin. _

Her eyes snapped open. A deep breath. Arwen woke up. Those images didn't seem to leave her mind.

"Arwen…"

Arwen finally acknowledged the warm feeling next to her, but she didn't turn.

He kissed her shoulder gently. The slightest disturb in her sleep had woken him up. Awareness of a ranger…

"Are you alright?…"

She simply nodded, still not facing him. Why? She couldn't tell…

The sun rose in the distance. Everything was so peaceful and quiet, a gentle winter morning.

She finally turned to him, facing his eyes, stroking his face.

"You're worried…" – he said.

"I'll be fine."

Arwen knew he would answer back, so she just placed a finger on his lips. Leaning over, she kissed him softly, and he kissed her back. Their lips parted, eventually, and she pressed her forehead against his. Aragorn stroked her hair.

"We should go…" – he whispered, somewhat reluctantly.

She kissed his chest.

"We should…" – she agreed.

She sat up in bed, ready to get up. But he called her.

"Arwen…"

She turned.

"I love you too…" – she said, already knowing what he was about to say.

They smiled. They kissed. They left.

That same night, the Fellowship was summoned to the chamber of Celeborn, where the Lady and Lord of Lórien met them with fair words.

"Now is the time" – Lord Celeborn said – "when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are now come to the edge of doom…"

Brief silence… Arwen felt several eyes on her; but staying had never been an option.

"They all resolved to go forward…" – Lady Galadriel said, looking in their eyes. But neither her nor Lord Celeborn could hide the bittersweet feeling of her grandaughter's departure. Aragorn's hand brushed Arwen's, almost absently; she eyed him. He would always be there.

"Very well…" – the Lord continued – "And what course have you decided to take?"

"We have not come to a decision yet…" – Aragorn answered – "Beyond Lothlórien I do not know what Gandalf intended to do. Indeed I do not think that even he had any clear purpose."

"I my advice is heeded," – Boromir started – "we should take the western shore of the Great River, and the way to Minas Tirith…"

He looked at Aragorn.

"But I am not the leader of the Company…"

No one said a word, not even Aragorn, who looked troubled and doubtful. This was a discussion that had been going on ever since they had arrived to Lothlórien. Boromir insisted they should go to Minas Tirith, and then carry in to Mordor, but Aragorn had his doubts about taking the Ring to the white city, so close to men, so close to Denethor and his madness… Not to mention the fear of taking Arwen and Legolas to Gondor…

"I see that you do not yet know what to do." – Celeborn said – "It is not my part to choose for you, but I will help you as I may. Since the Great River can no longer be avoided, I will furnish the Company with boats. All shall be prepared before noon tomorrow; I will send my people to you in the morning, to help you make ready and guide you to the havens."

"But for now we wish you all a fair night and untroubled sleep." – Lady Galadriel said – "Do not trouble your minds with thoughts of the road ahead. For maybe the paths that you each shall tread are already laid before your feet, though you do not see them… Sleep in peace!"

They thanked the Lord and the Lady their help and advice, and then took their leave towards the pavilion. Only Arwen stayed behind.

Next morning, some Elves came to help them, as promised, and guided them to the haven. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were there waiting. Three light grey boats were being prepared for them – one for Aragorn, Frodo and Sam, another for Boromir, Merry and Pippin and the third for Legolas, Arwen and Gimli.

But before they left, the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim presented the Fellowship with many gifts. Each one of them was given an elven cloak, made of the light but warm silken stuff that the Galadhrim wove. Their colour was hard to tell: they were either grey, or green, or brown, or silver according to the light they were exposed to.

"Are these magic cloaks?" – Pippin asked Merry. But Sam shushed them.

"Never before have we clad strangers in garb of our own people" – Lord Celeborn said – "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Lady Galadriel now approached every member of the Fellowship individually.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of your woodland kin."

As Legolas admired his gift in wonder, Galadriel moved on to her granddaughter.

"Arwen, my child, I give you _Hadhafang_, a sword whose mighty blade now comes to your service."

_Hadhafang _had been Lord Elrond's sword in the battle of the Last Alliance. After dwelling in Rivendell for many years, it had been sent to Lothlórien, where it was considered safer. Its first wielder had been Idril, daughter of Turgon, king of Gondolin, an Elven princess who also wed herself to a mortal man. So it seemed only right that it should now be given to Arwen.

"May you have the strength to fulfill your destiny…" – Galdriel said, touching her granddaughter's face one last time.

Then, she moved on to the hobbits. Merry and Pippin were given a dagger of the Noldorin each. To Sam, Lady Galadriel gave Elven rope, made of _hithlain_, and a small box of plain grey wood, unadorned save for a single silver rune upon the lid – a G, set for Galadriel -, which contained earth from her orchard; though it wouldn't keep him from danger or harm during the journey, should Sam return to his beloved Shire, that earth would make his garden bloom like few in Middle Earth.

It was now Frodo's turn.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins." – she said, handing him a small crystal phial – "I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out…"

Next was Gimli. A rare gift was given to him. He asked for a single hair from Galadriel's golden head, for it surpassed the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. She gave him three…

Boromir was given a belt of gold. And last, she spoke to Aragorn.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear..." – she said, lightly touching the Evenstar pendant around Aragorn's neck. Slight grief briefly met Aragorn's features.

The Lady handed him a beautiful Elven hunting knife; its curving blade bore the inscription _Gud Daedheloth_, meaning "Foe of Morgoth's realm".

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the white hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so." – Lord Celeborn informed – "_Le apahadar aen_."

"_Nadath nâ i moe cerich."_ - Lady Galadriel added, turning to Aragorn once again -"_Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar._"

Everything was ready now; it was time for the Fellowship to leave. The Lord and Lady accompanied them to their boats, and as the Company members settled, they said one last goodbye to their granddaughter.

Finally, it was time to leave. The elves of Lórien with long grey poles thrust them out into the flowing stream, and the rippling waters bore them slowly away. The soft wind carried the sound of Galadriel's voice as she sang of Elbereth, the beloved Queen of the Stars.

Arwen turned to have one last look of that enchanted land, her home for so many years and place of unmatchable joy. Her grandmother's figure stood on the horizon, shining like a a crystal fallen in the lap of the land, her hand raised in a final farewell. Soon she was small and distant, and so were the trees and everything else she was leaving behind. And even though she found no place for regret, her heart swelled with the emotion. As she turned around to face the river once again, she found Aragorn's eyes looking at her. He gave her a sad, yet knowing smile, for this was too a hard parting for him. But fate knows its way, and how to find you should you wince or get lost.

So the Company went on their long way, down the wide hurrying waters, borne ever southwards. Bare woods stalked along either bank, and they could not see any glimpse of the lands behind. The breeze died away and the River flowed without a sound. No voice of bird broke the silence.

**Please R&R**

_Le __apahadar aen._ – "You are being tracked."

_Nadath nâ i moe cerich._ – "There is much you have left to do."

_Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar__._ – "We will not meet again, Elessar."


	8. Reaching Parth Galen

**A/N: **Wow! It has been "a while"… I'm really sorry, but college barely leaves me time to sleep, let alone write. So hopefully I'll get some writing done while on vacation. Thank you to everyone who has listed this story as a favorite, it truly means a lot! Hoping not to disappoint!

**Chapter 8 – Reaching Parth Galen**

It took them ten days to reach Parth Galen. The sun was setting over the Anduin as they made camp on the green shores. After a quick dinner, the hobbits had fallen asleep; their People were not fond of water and the Great River had been unforgiving. The others sat in silence around the fire, the weight of the choice that was yet to be made falling heavily on their heads.

Arwen was the first to speak.

"We cannot long halt here. The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know; but a shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind and I fear that the Orcs may already be on this side of the water."

"We have yet a decision to make…" – reminded Gimli.

"I think we should wait for the sunrise. We cannot make such a decision without hearing what Frodo has to say." – said Aragorn.

"Why cannot we decide and so help Frodo?" – asked Boromir.

"He is the Bearer appointed by the Council " – reminded Legolas.

"This quest is about more than carrying the Ring! You would rely on a hobbit on matters of war?" – insisted Boromir.

"None of us is under any oath or command to go any further than we wish." – said Aragorn – "If it is your desire to return to Minas Tirith…"

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that." – interrupted Boromir – "From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." – replied Aragorn.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves!" – attacked Boromir – "Have you so little faith in your own people?"

Aragorn looked hard at Boromir.

"You don't know what you're talking about…"

"I know there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in Men. But you will not see that."

Boromir stood up. His face was tainted by both pain and rage.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

And even though Boromir spoke closer to Aragorn's heart than ever, he couldn't help but match Boromir's rage with some of his. He too rose from his seat.

"I would not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

"Is it really the Ring you want to keep away from Minas Tirith?..." – Boromir replied.

There was a brief silence. They all knew he was talking about Arwen.

"Maybe your father should have thought about it before doing what he did…" – Aragorn hissed.

"My father is a noble man..."

"You could have stopped it!"

"It was not in my hands, Aragorn… He now looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. But that's not in my hands either…"

The glowing pride on Boromir's eyes mixed up with hurt as he walked away towards the black shadows of trees. Aragorn stood in silent for a while before walking towards the river. The other remained seated is silence. Arwen felt for Aragorn, knowing his heart so well, knowing how torn it was. But she worried about Boromir; she feared the Ring was taking over him, even though she believed his intensions were good. She had no sympathy for those in Minas Tirith responsible for the enslaving of her People, but she felt Boromir's words hid a cry for help – for his People, for himself.

Arwen stood up and walked towards Aragorn.

"He shouldn't be wandering alone…" – she said.

"He is a skilled fighter; he knows how to protect himself." – he answered, not turning to face her.

She got closer, now standing before him.

"Boromir needs your help, and I know you would go with him…"

"I made a promise to Frodo." – he interrupted – "We all did."

"I know…" – she said, touching his face lightly – "But I fear the Ring is taking over Boromir…"

Aragorn met her eyes; fear clouded his gaze briefly.

"We must rest." – he said stepping away and walking towards the others.

But she knew her troubled mind wouldn't let her.

The fire faded as the Fellowship lay around it; Gimli was watching out for the Enemy while the others slept; but Boromir was still nowhere to be seen. Arwen found no rest; she had wanted to go after Boromir, but knew Aragorn wouldn't let her. She feared his mind, and not the Orcs' blade, would be his doom.

Silently she got up. The Dwarf's ears can easily spot any foe, but not the light movements of an elf. She headed towards the trees, hidden in the shadows of the night. For a while, she walked with no clear direction, the only sound being that of the light breeze brushing past the tall leafs. Until she heard something else a man's voice, it seemed; its tone was dark, his troubled words rushed; it was Boromir. She found him among the trees, pacing restlessly. Sometimes he would stop, staring at the ground, breathing hard. A disturbed mind.

"Boromir…" – she called, her voice soft, her expression of concern.

He looked at her startled, still mumbling whatever words tormented his mind.

"It is mad no to use it, to use the power of the Enemy against him. What could not a warrior do in this hour, a great leader? What could not Aragorn do?... What could not Boromir do?"

"There is no hope while the Ring lasts…" – she said.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my People!" – he snapped,; his lips started to shape a twisted grin – "Would you not use it? Would you not set your People free?"

"My People are free!"

He moved closer to her, lowering his voice.

"You think you're wise, my Lady… But you fool me not. I can see it. How you long to become the Queen of Men, to overpower us all…"

"Boromir!" – she interrupted – "You are not yourself!"

His face softened as he started to walk way. A fear grew on Arwen's mind – that he would act on it, that he would try to take the Ring from Frodo.

"You must rest…" – she said, her eyes pleading.

But he continued to walk away, disappearing once again in the night.

"Don't do it!" – she yelled, before turning back towards the camp – "Please, don't do it…"

A new day was rising. The lawn of Parth Galen glistened with the first rays of sun that shone in a windy sky. They could go no further without choosing between the east way, through the Emyn Muil, and the west, towards Minas Tirith. The last stage of the Quest was before them.

When they had eaten, Aragorn called the Company together.

"The day has come at last," – he said – "the day of the choice which we have long delayed. What shall now become of our Company that has travelled so far in fellowship? Shall we turn west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the Fear and Shadow; or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as each may choose?"

There was a long, dead silence between them. Boromir had returned during the night and was now quiet, no evidence of the torment of the night before on his face.

"Well Frodo," – said Aragorn at last – "I fear that the burden is laid upon you."

Frodo did not answer at once. Then he spoke slowly:

"I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer, and I will speak. Let me be alone!"

"Very well, Frodo," – said Aragorn – "you shall have an hour and you shall be alone. We will stay here for a while. But do not stray far or out of call."

So Frodo got up, leaving the Company behind as he disappeared among the trees at the foot of Amon Hen. The others sat in silence for a while and then tried to talk of other things, but all their minds wondered about Frodo's decision.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli sat together, discussing their options.

"If we were to vote," – said Gimli – "I would choose Minas Tirith; though I understand your concerns…"

"The power of the Ring is too strong… Even Lord Elrond said so." – continued Legolas – "Taking it so close to Men would compromise our mission…"

"Boromir is right… The Ring is not my only concern." – Aragorn pointed out. He was looking away and they noticed he was watching Arwen as she sat with the hobbits, probably telling them stories of the old ages, judging by the delighted looks on their faces.

"She will be alright, Aragorn." – said Legolas as Aragorn turned to face them – "The Fellowship will protect her too."

"Taking two elves to Minas Tirith would raise too much awareness. What little secrecy remains to this quest would fall completely." – Aragorn explained.

"As you said, none of us swore to go any further than we wished." – reminded Gimli – "Lady Arwen would not have to follow the Company to Minas Tirith."

Aragorn smiled thoughtfully before speaking.

"Her stubbornness matches her courage, Master Gimli. She will never stay behind…"

They remained silent for a while. Legolas looked around the camp. As Arwen, he feared Orcs already walked on the western shore. Only then did he noticed something odd…

"Where is Boromir?"


End file.
